~*A Crush*~
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Hey ppls! I got the sequel in here! Remember it's my first song fic so go easy on me. I know not much of a summary but it's mainly about Usagi having a crush on Duo.
1. A Crush

~*A CRUSH*~  
  
Usagi Tsukino looked at the crowd gather around the entrance of the school, crowded because of someone.  
  
In her hands she clutched a valentine. She sucked in some clear crisp air of the slightly chilled month of February. She had a black coat on with jeans; her hair was in her usual hairstyle as she stared aimlessly at the one-year-older male in the middle of the crowd.  
  
She swallowed saliva to help her parch throat as her heart thumped uncontrollably. Then music traveled into her ears.  
  
(You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish you did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I fell  
And I wish everyone would disappear   
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say...)  
  
She then remembered the first time she had met him.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi was running towards her friend's, Makoto's, house. It was September and she was late, what made things worst was that she bumped into someone!  
  
She fell back on her butt as the other person stabled himself from the sudden impact of the running bunny.  
  
Then a hand came into her line of vision; she looked up to see cobalt blue eyes looking at her as a grin was on his face.  
  
"Hey there! You ok?" he asked.  
  
(Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you)  
  
Usagi was dumbfounded as she looked deeply at those eyes of her dream guy. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she took his hand.   
  
He helped her up and asked playfully, yet amused, "Are you mute."  
  
Once she was up she frowned at him and said a bit angrily, "No. I'm not mute."  
  
He grinned and laughed out, "Good, because for a second there I thought that a Tenshi like you couldn't talk to me."  
  
Usagi blushed madly as he left. She then shook her head and screamed, "I'm going to be late!"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
She then looked at the clear sky as the sun was shinning brighter as if it was supporting her.  
  
With a sigh she remembered whom her valentine was for.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
She sat on the park bench on a peaceful afternoon of October as a guy sat beside her.  
  
"Hey again Tenshi," he greeted.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and looked at him, the guy who she kinda knocked down. A blush then made its way to her face as she said, "Hi."  
  
He had both of his hands underneath his head like a pillow. Then he teased, "Not a girl of many words I see."  
  
Usagi frowned and introduced herself, "I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
A smirk appeared on his face as he commented, "So it only took a month for us to formally introduce ourselves."  
  
Usagi let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I told you who I was. Now who are you?"  
  
The smirk disappeared and was replaced by a grin as he spoke, "Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled as a feeling of friendship wrapped around her heart.  
  
(You know I'm the one the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you)  
  
~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~   
  
The two we're laying on the snow in the month of November as soft specks of snow fell down. By now her feelings of friendship towards Duo was more...love has formed.  
  
"Ya know you should really relax more," Duo informed.  
  
Usagi sighed and asked, "Who said that I didn't like to realx?"  
  
"Well, first of all you care about school too much," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Education is very valuable," Usagi countered.  
  
"Secondly, you worry about your future too," Duo said as he looked at the falling snow.  
  
"Our future is very important!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok," Duo said, "I'll shut up now."  
  
Usagi smiled and said softly, "Good."  
  
There was silence... then all of a sudden they burst out laughing.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACKS~  
  
Today was February the fourteenth and the crowd of girls was rushing to give their kisses or valentines.  
  
She clutched her valentine tighter as she thought, 'It's no use. They wouldn't get his attention because he loves someone else.'  
  
(And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could ever think of me that way)  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
It was December and Usagi still hadn't dared to tell Duo her 'crush' on him. They were sitting in the Crown with some drinks. Duo sat there looking at his drink.  
  
Usagi frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," Duo said.  
  
Usagi stared at him and said sadly, "It's about Hilde, isn't it?"  
  
Duo looked up and replied, "I guess."  
  
Usagi sighed as her heart ached, "Did you two have another fight?"  
  
"Yes...no...kinda," Duo replied weakly.  
  
Usagi frowned as a dagger plunged into her heart. She then asked, "What happened this time?"  
  
It took a minute for him to say something, and that something hurt Usagi more, "I kissed another girl in front of her by accident."  
  
"You what!" Usagi yelled as Duo winced.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I know what you said."  
  
"Then what should I do?" he asked.  
  
With a sigh she answered, "Prove to her that you love her by giving her a valentine on Valentine's Day in front of other girls."  
  
Duo then whined, "That's too long."  
  
"Well that's all I can think of," Usagi said.  
  
"Ok, I'll do that."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
(Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you)  
  
Usagi sighed sadly in disappointment. Today was Valentine's Day and she gave him that suggestion.   
  
She clamped her hand into a fist as she saw Hilde come out of the entrance of the school.  
  
(Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody   
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
She watched as Duo sat there on the same park bench in October. But it was January, not October.   
  
Duo sat there in depression, thinking of Hilde as the icicles on the trees glimmered in the sunlight.  
  
Usagi felt like running to him and hold him, give him comfort and make all his sadness go away, but she stood there watching because she knew that he needed time to think about Hilde.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
(You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you)  
  
Usagi then let the Valentine drop from her grasp and walked away as Duo and Hilde kissed in the background.   
  
"I have a crush on you , Duo," Usagi whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
(Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you)  
  
END. I KNOW A BIT SAD, BUT IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TELL ME!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. The Valentine

(lyrics)  
*letter*  
  
THE VALENTINE  
  
After the kiss Duo let go of Hilde and whispered, "Meet you in the car."  
  
Hilde could only nod and walked away as Duo look down and saw that his shoes needed to be tied. By now the crowd of girls were heart broken and ran away.  
  
Duo then bent down and tied his shoe. Then Fate came in and blew Usagi's valentine towards him.  
  
Duo blinked and looked at the valentine. Slowly he took it, opened it and read it. His eyes went wide as he got up and ran towards Usagi's house. While running he heard a song flow into his system.  
  
(Don't tell me how I had a vision  
That this day would come to be  
Call it luck, call it intuition  
Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough  
For a little bit of reality  
Fate is good, fate can be real  
If you believe it's what you feel)  
  
*Duo, I know we haven't been friends for a long time...*  
  
Duo breathed deeper with every step. He knew what he felt for both Usagi and Hilde, but he racked his brain off in figuring whom he felt it for. Now he knows.   
  
(Oh, what a moment  
When I looked into you eyes  
I knew I got the prize  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It was that time when Usagi collided into him. He knew that once he saw her eyes something was created.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
(It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you)  
  
*... but I can't help but care about you...*  
  
Duo knew what feelings he had for her, but Hilde. Does he love her too? He quickly avoided a crowd of girls as he ran to the girl he had befriended and developed deeper feelings for.  
  
(Time and time again, boy I've always been  
The only one who think things through  
You got a hold on me, set me free  
Who would've known that out of the blue)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
He spotted a familiar hairstyle and sat beside her.  
  
He made the first move by greeting her.  
  
She replied and the conversation went on. By then the feeling in his heart grew a bit, also the feeling confusion entered as well.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
*... No. It's not the brotherly feeling...*  
  
(I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night  
With just one look at you  
I knew that everything would be all right)  
  
Duo panted as he ran through the streets of Tokyo. The sunlight shone above, like a dream. It was like the same sunny day when they first met. He had to admit she was like a dream come true.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
They were lying in the snow talking about her... Usagi. The one he had feelings for, but he never had the courage to tell her..... yet.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
*... or the feeling of friendship...*  
  
His heart racked inside him as his braid whipped the air behind him. He licked his parch lips, hoping to strengthen his chance in getting to her.  
  
(It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It was when they were sitting in the Crown discussing his feeling about Hilde.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
*...no... it's much more deeper...*  
  
His heart twisted at the thought. Her heart probably shattered into an impossible puzzle that couldn't be mended when she saw him and Hilde kiss.  
  
He smiled when he saw Usagi's hairstyle.  
  
(Here I am, isn't that a vision  
Here I am, isn't that a vision)  
  
He quickly grabbed her arm. Usagi stopped and turned around.  
  
"Duo," she gasped out as Duo looked deep into her irresistible eyes.  
  
"Usagi... I..," Duo began as his heart thumped uncontrollably.  
  
(Oh, what a moment  
When I looked into you eyes  
I knew I got the prize  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise)  
  
"Duo?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I love you.." Duo whispered as he kissed her.  
  
(It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you)  
  
*Duo Maxwell I have more than a crush on you. I love you. Usagi Tsukino.*  
  
END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
